


People Like Me

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has a run-in at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #443 "dark"

“Abby?” said McGee, hesitating in the bathroom doorway. “You okay?”

She had pulled her hair loose from its pigtails, scrubbing at her eyes with a cloth. “I’m fine, McGee.”

He took a step closer. “You don’t look fine, Abs. What’s wrong?”

Abby sighed. “I went to the park, for lunch. There were some kids, getting ice cream at the same time I was, and we were just taking, you know, and— and their mom came, and told them not to talk to me. _People like me_. Goth freaks.”

“Hey,” he said, hugging her. “People like you _rock_.”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
